elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Degaine
|Base ID = }} Degaine is a Breton beggar and an injured worker of the Cidhna Mine's smelter living in Markarth. Location Degaine can often be found in The Warrens inside Markarth, or inside the Silver-Blood Inn. Sometimes, he may be found by the market stalls at the city's entrance, or simply wandering around Markarth. Interactions Steal the Statue of Dibella He gives a miscellaneous side quest to steal Dibella's Statue from the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. Upon returning the statue to Degaine, he gives the Dragonborn 150 . If caught by the priestesses, this can start "The Heart of Dibella" quest. Quest all Drunks Have Like other drunks across Skyrim, he can be given an alcoholic drink. Quest all Beggars Have As with any beggar, giving him 1 grants The Gift of Charity, which increases the Speech skill by 10 points for an hour. Conversations Cosnach Cosnach: "So, Degaine, tell us how you got to be crippled." Degaine: "Mining accident, back when I was in prison for being a pickpocket." Cosnach: "You’re lying. You’re not quick enough to be a pickpocket. What’s the real reason?" Degaine: "Fell off the top of the cliff after a drunken party with the priestesses of Dibella." Cosnach: "I don’t buy that story, either." Degaine: "Too bad. That one’s my favorite." Degaine: "Give us a coin, Cosnach. You'll just spend it on cheap ale, anyway." Cosnach: "Like you won't do different?" Degaine: "I'm a cripple. I have a reason to be drinking." Cosnach: "And I'm a porter with no shipments coming in. You're not getting any coin from me, Degaine." Hogni Red-Arm Degaine: "Alms. Give me some meat, you fat Nord!" Hogni Red-Arm: "What did you say to me, Reachman?" Degaine: "I said give me some meat. I'm hungry, and the Divines know you don't need more food in that huge gut of yours." Hogni: "You little twig. I'll snap you in two!" Degaine: "Just try it. Maybe a little time inside Cidhna Mine will get rid of all that fat on you." Hogni: "Look at you, begging on the streets. Learn a trade." Degaine: "Picking on me again, you backbiting Nord? Tired of those prissy nobles turning down your rotten slabs of venison?" Hogni: "How dare you. No one turns down cut meat from Hogni Red-Arm!" Degaine: "Hogni Red-Arm, more like Hogni Fat-Arm." Quotes *''"Alms. I said "alms" you backbiter. Give a crippled worker a helping hand."'' *''"Bring more gold next time."'' *''"Come on, you outsiders always have plenty of gold on you. Spare a piece!"'' *''"Finally. Now get lost!"'' ― After he is given a donation. *''"How about a Septim? Wait, make that two Septims. I feel like living it up."'' *''"Tell everyone you see to bring me some Septims."'' Bugs * When given the Miscellaneous quest "Speak to Degaine," Degaine may not respond with anything other than his usual dialogue, preventing progression. *It is possible he becomes bugged and it is impossible to speak with him about stealing Dibella's Statue. If this happens, one should go to the Temple of Dibella, steal the statue for him, and then bring it to him. This way, both that objective and the objective that would be added from speaking to him will both be completed. *After giving the statue to Degaine, it may not appear in his inventory. *Sometimes when talking to Degaine after obtaining the statue, the quest will not complete and the statue will remain in the Dragonborn's inventory. *Sometimes, after retrieving the statue, quest finishing speech choice wont show and the quest will be stuck in the misc. quest list *It is possible to ask for the quest again at the Silver-Blood Inn but Degaine will not have the speech option to start the quest, thus leaving the misc. quest stuck in the quest list. *If Degaine is killed after starting the quest, "Steal the Statue of Dibella," the quest will not fail. If the statue has already been stolen, it will remain stuck as a quest item can not be removed from the inventory. ** The solution to this is to use the console command player.removeitem 0008F997 1 Appearances * de:Degaine es:Degaine pl:Degaine ru:Дегейн Category:Skyrim: Beggars Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers